


Посторожить мгновенья этой ночи

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 03/XVIII, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: После разрушения Чарльзтауна испанский корабль остается в руках Вейна и его команды.По пути в Нассау Флинт пытается справиться с горем от гибели Миранды. Переведено для команды Black Sails на Фандомную Битву-2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Watch the Minutes of This Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337735) by [SylvanWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch). 



> Название фика - цитата из "Гамлета" в переводе М. Лозинского (акт 1, сцена 1).

— Квартердек тут мой.

Как и следовало ожидать, эту флотскую традицию — священную на любом корабле, хоть пиратском, хоть нет, — Вейн соблюдал.

Флинт знал, что квартердек принадлежит Вейну, — так же, как знал, что доски палубы под ногами надо бы просмолить еще на раз, а вахтенный на корме уснул, повиснув на снастях. Ни о чем из этого он, однако, не стал уведомлять Вейна, раздраженный его голосом, который царапал слух, будто киль, скребущий по отмели.

Флинт оперся на леера и выглянул за борт, всматриваясь в бурлящую темную воду и не видя ее. Борта гудели — корабль шел быстро, не меньше шести узлов, насколько он мог судить. Им необыкновенно везло с попутным ветром с тех пор, как они оставили позади дымящиеся руины Чарльзтауна. Свежий ветер почти выдул из Флинта запах пороха и крови.

— О чем думаешь? — любопытство в голосе Вейна смешивалось с подозрительностью, будто он опасался, что Флинт замыслил мятеж.

На самом деле тот сражался с мятежными воспоминаниями: о холодной просторной столовой, о теплых губах, прильнувших к его губам, о ладони, уверенно легшей к нему на затылок, и о неожиданном, но радостном осознании, которое пришло к нему в тот момент, когда Томас впервые поцеловал его.

Он вспоминал и Миранду в ее лучшие дни — ее смех, ее сияющие глаза, длинные волосы, падавшие ему на грудь, — и одобрительный голос Томаса, который он чувствовал спиной, лежа взмокшим и обессиленным между своими любовниками.

И вновь он промолчал. Стоявший рядом Вейн пошевелился, облокачиваясь на леера, лицом не к темной воде за бортом и не к Флинту, а к палубе, будто осматривая свои владения. В этот момент он и правда был богаче, чем когда-либо доводилось быть Флинту: Вейн обладал всем — за исключением принципов, которые самому Флинту не принесли ничего, кроме горя. Ему захотелось предостеречь Вейна, и он даже повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на хищный профиль с гордым носом, решительный подбородок и стальные глаза, которые так часто загорались ненавистью к нему.

Ему хотелось сказать, что мечта о свободе — это мечта безумца, что в конечном счете свобода, как и прочие абстрактные понятия, приносит только страдания.

Но он натолкнулся на взгляд Вейна, пристальный, прикованный к его, Флинта, изможденному лицу. Он мог представить себе, как выглядит сейчас: в копоти и саже, с синяками под глазами от усталости и пережитой потери. Быть может, Вейн видел в нем побежденного?

Какое-то темное чувство зашевелилось внутри, и гордость заставила искривить губы в усмешке.

— Я обязан тебе жизнью — в тех пределах, в которых не связан уже существующими обязательствами, — но не обязан отчитываться в своих мыслях.

Вейн пожал плечами с рассчитанным равнодушием:  
— Твоя жизнь мне не нужна.

— Правда? Хочешь сказать, что спас меня из некоего внутренне присущего альтруизма, который до сих пор скрывал?

Вейн фыркнул:  
— Нечего со мной разговаривать, как со своей шлюхой, помешанной на книгах.

Флинт выпрямился, вцепившись в леер так, что ощутил, как в пальцы входят занозы.

Вейн не пошевелился. Похоже, он не рассматривал Флинта как угрозу, и тому пришлось признать про себя, что сейчас не время учить Вейна хорошим манерам — даже когда сам Флинт пребывал в лучшей форме, эта задача была геркулесовой, а то и невыполнимой.

Он почувствовал, как напряжение понемногу уходит — стоит признать про себя, что Миранде больше не требуется его защита. Более того, как раз тогда, когда такая защита была необходима, он оказался совершенно беспомощным. Усталость нахлынула, поглотив его, будто теплая вода. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы сдержать внезапно подступившие слезы, пытаясь сказать себе, что они ничего не значат.

— Она была в сто раз лучшим человеком, чем ты или я когда-либо могли быть. — Звук произносимых слов удивил Флинта; он не собирался ничего говорить. Собственный голос звучал высоко и надтреснуто, как старый парус, готовый порваться от слишком сильного напряжения в любой момент — хватило бы малейшего порыва ветра, такого желанного еще недавно.

Уголком глаза он уловил, что Вейн неохотно кивнул, уступая; Флинт принял прежнюю позу, чтобы скрыть дрожь, которая, зародившись где-то глубоко внутри, теперь ощущалась в плечах и коленях.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — сказал Вейн через некоторое время. Быть может, прошла минута, а быть может — час: Флинт вновь растворился в воспоминаниях. — Внизу много пустых гамаков.

Отдохнуть Флинт пытался. Он прошел полпути по трапу вниз, на батарейную палубу, но преследовавшая его вонь бойни — кишок и свернувшейся крови — заставила его вернуться обратно на свежий воздух.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Вейн добавил:  
— Могу взять тебя к себе в каюту, если хочешь.

Флинт повернул голову. Вейн не глядел на него: его взгляд был прикован к пролому в леерах на противоположном конце палубы. И, как показалось Флинту, капитан вряд ли думал о ремонте. Похоже было, что под этой спокойной поверхностью скрываются опасные рифы.

Должно быть, он слишком задержался с ответом и тем самым выдал себя, потому что Вейн, оторвавшись от лееров и выпрямившись с присущей ему кошачьей грацией, все-таки повернулся к нему лицом, оказавшись ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и наконец посмотрел на него.

Флинт также выпрямился и развернулся, внезапно чувствуя себя загнанным в угол, хотя над головой простиралось усыпанное звездами небо, а вокруг в любом направлении на мили и мили раскинулось море — равнодушный свидетель его горестей.

— Чего ты хочешь? — он был слишком измотан для недомолвок: похоже, любое взаимодействие, в которое он вступал, превращалось в политические игры. Он ждал ответа Вейна, ощущая бесконечное утомление: казалось, даже сердцу каждый новый удар давался с трудом.

— По-моему, я достаточно ясно дал понять, что предлагаю.

Флинт сделал движение, будто намереваясь то ли ударить, то ли оттолкнуть его.

— Говори прямо.

— Удобство. Возможность забыться. В том виде, — тут Вейн махнул рукой, как бы обрисовывая широкий круг возможностей, — в котором предпочитаешь.

Флинт понимал, что ему забрасывают крючок, понимал, чего ищет Вейн, — и не чувствовал в себе достаточно сил для отказа. Все эти долгие годы он притворялся тем, кем не был на самом деле: пиратским капитаном, жестоким и беспощадным; посланцем цивилизации, прибывшим, чтобы обратить дикарей; человеком, который наставил рога своему лучшему другу.

По справедливости ему следовало окончить жизнь на виселице в Чарльзтауне. Его должны были похоронить в холодной земле рядом с Мирандой, без надгробного камня, без единого знака, который бы отметил конец их печальной истории.

Так не все ли равно, если он откажется от последнего бастиона лжи в том лабиринте лицемерия, в который превратилась его жизнь?

Флинт сделал шаг ближе и теперь почти касался грудью груди Вейна. Он знал, что они открыты всем взглядам — что приватность на квартердеке была иллюзией, в лучшем случае вежливым допущением, в худшем — опасным самообманом.

Однако он не отступил и просто глядел в лицо Вейна, будто вырезанное из тени рассеянным светом звезд. Флинт не мог видеть выражения глаз — лишь чувствовал упорную тяжесть взгляда, выжидающего и неумолимого, как взгляд любого хищника.

У него было слишком мало времени с Томасом, чтобы научиться облекать в слова их желания. Для него все было внове, все удивляло его; и когда он пытался сказать, что чувствует и о чем думает, именно Томас, мягкий, терпеливый Томас неизменно придавал его мыслям форму, запечатлевая их дыханием на его коже.

Сейчас ему не хотелось ни мягкости, ни терпения. Никакой нежности, никакого снисхождения. Он заслуживал одного — лечь на алтарь жертвой, но не чувствовал в себе сил даже для этого, и, когда заговорил, в его словах прозвучала не столько бравада отчаяния, сколько замаскированная язвительностью мольба.

— Возьмешь меня?

Вейн улыбнулся шире, с недобрым видом, будто акула, демонстрируя много зубов и нехороших намерений.

— Воспользуюсь любой возможностью, капитан Флинт, — ответил он после паузы, в которую уместилось несколько ударов сердца. Если в его словах и скрывалась новая насмешка, Флинт не смог ее различить. — Иди в каюту и отдохни. Я скажу вахтенному на корме пару слов о несении службы, а потом присоединюсь к тебе.

Каюта капитана была просторной, но темной, освещенной единственным фонарем с выпуклым стеклом, который качался справа от двери. Сняв его, Флинт осторожно прошел вглубь и зажег две из подвесных ламп, которые отбрасывали больше теней, чем давали света. Что прекрасно подходило его настроению.

Он рассеянно скользил взглядом по испанским заголовкам книг на полках, нарочно не задерживаясь мыслью ни на чем в особенности, когда услышал, что дверь открылась и закрылась. Лязгнул засов. Затем послышался звук закрываемых окон, и сквозняк в каюте утих.

Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Вейн направляется к буфету, откуда достает бутылку и две серебряных кружки, отделанных замысловатой филигранью.

— За военные трофеи! — сказал он, плеснув в них из бутылки и протянув одну кружку Флинту. Было неясно, имеет ли он в виду роскошную посуду, или Флинта, или, быть может, и то, и другое.

Флинт отсалютовал кружкой в ответ и проглотил виски. В горле надолго осталось жгучее торфяное послевкусие.

— Не увлекайся, капитан, а то на остальное не останется сил.

Флинт поморщился. Он начал понимать, что это была плохая идея. Как бы ни хотелось ему стереть с себя всё наносное, сбросить маску притворства и наконец почувствовать себя просто человеком — таким, какой есть, сколько уж от него осталось, — теперь, оказавшись здесь, он совсем не был уверен, что может довериться для этого сомнительным услугам Вейна.

— Поздновато разыгрывать невинную девицу, Флинт, — за насмешливым тоном ощущалось второе дно, но какое именно — было неясно.

Тогда Вейн сказал проще:  
— У тебя есть последний шанс. Если передумал — дверь вон там. Я много чего в жизни сделал — в основном плохого, но вот чего я точно не желаю, так это разыгрывать для тебя роль возмездия.

Флинт заметно вздрогнул. Неужели в глубине души он действительно хотел именно этого — и пришел за возмездием, за унижением, в котором раскроется его истинная природа?  
Он встряхнул головой и поставил кружку на стол со стуком, который прозвучал глухо в закрытом пространстве каюты.

— Я не передумал, Вейн, но я хотел бы знать почему. Почему — здесь, сейчас, со мной? Полагаю, ты простишь меня, если я скажу: я считал, что ты более… избирателен в своих склонностях.

— Ты думал, мне нравятся только бабы, — незатейливо перевел тот, усмехаясь его попытке быть деликатным. — Капитан, ты бывалый человек и знаешь кое-что о мире — в особенности о здешнем мире. Тебе известно, что мы, пираты, смотрим на вещи гораздо шире.

Теперь настал черед Флинта проявить прямоту:  
— То есть ты готов трахать кого угодно.

Вейн ухмыльнулся в знак согласия и сорвал с себя рубашку одним непринужденным, гибким движением, наиболее выгодным образом продемонстрировав загорелую кожу и рельеф мускулов.

Зрелище было впечатляющим.

Он приподнял бровь, наблюдая за разглядывающим его Флинтом со всё более откровенной усмешкой:  
— Разденешься сам, или будем играть в капитана и юнгу?

— Я тебе не юнга, — прорычал Флинт, берясь за собственную рубашку. Ткань присохла к повязкам на ранах, и он зашипел от боли, когда от рывка открылась царапина на плече и еще одна — вдоль ребер на правом боку.

Вейн коснулся пальцами его ключицы, и Флинт замер, глядя на то, как он с почти медицинским интересом разглядывает его раны.

— Тебе нужен доктор.

— А у тебя он есть? — Сомнения Флинта были не случайны: команда Вейна не славилась ученостью.

Вейн кивнул.

— Вроде того.

— Позже, — сказал Флинт, отмахиваясь от этой мысли. Сейчас, когда Вейн был перед ним, полураздетый, в желтом свете, он чувствовал растущее возбуждение, которое заглушало боль от ран и не позволяло думать ни о чем, кроме близости другого мужчины — его запаха, его блестящей кожи, капель пота на ней.

Выражение лица у Вейна изменилось — теперь он смотрел на него не столько оценивающе, сколько с откровенным желанием. Пальцы прошлись по груди, следуя за дорожкой рыжих волос к низу живота, мышцы которого дернулись под уверенным прикосновением. Рука Вейна дошла до пояса и скользнула под него.

Он рванул Флинта на себя, так что тот едва не потерял равновесие и инстинктивно выбросил вперед руку, упершись ему в грудь. Вейн зарычал, когда мизинец проехался по его соску, и Флинт провел по нему вновь, теперь уже нарочно.

— Снимай, — скомандовал Вейн, еще раз потянув его за пояс, и отступил, чтобы сбросить собственные штаны с сапогами.

Флинт последовал указанию, чувствуя, как из головы постепенно улетучиваются мысли; член наполовину стоял, и он сжал его, наблюдая, как Вейн вытаскивает из-под огромного стола испанского капитана свернутый ковер и разворачивает его на пространстве между столом и дверью.

Этот громоздкий предмет роскоши был абсолютно неуместен на борту боевого корабля, и сам Флинт велел убрать его прочь сразу же после того, как занял пост капитана.

— Быть может, испанец его для этого и использовал, — предположил Вейн, заметив выражение его лица.

— Он наверняка перетрахал на нем всех своих мичманов, — согласился Флинт, вдруг ощутив искру настоящего веселья.

Которая, впрочем, тотчас угасла, сменившись почти осязаемым напряжением. Вейн смотрел на него без выражения, но Флинт видел, как ходят желваки у него под кожей, видел, как он замер, будто ожидая некоего сигнала: пока Флинт колебался, Вейн, казалось, сдерживал свою хищную, грациозную мощь, будто зверя на коротком поводке.

Член его тоже наполовину встал и теперь, длинный, налитый кровью, свисал вдоль бедра. Тело было покрыто рельефом мускулов, сформированных физическим трудом и годами тягот; их линии спускались вниз, к члену, будто приглашая к внимательному осмотру. Флинт оглядел его, потом скользнул взглядом ниже, вдоль бедер, к сильным икрам и щиколоткам, а затем и к узким, длинным ступням с неожиданно тонкой сеткой голубых вен.

В Вейне была своеобразная красота, и самые уязвимые места — запястья, или кожа за ушами, или виски, где волосы переходили в пушок, — контрастировали с общим обликом; это вселяло во Флинта странную неуверенность. Для него Вейн был лишь инструментом, карающим мечом, олицетворенной силой и страстью, одинаково самозабвенно направляемыми на любовь и войну.

Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось вспоминать о том, что Вейн — такой же человек, как и он сам, со своими мечтами и страхами, способный испытывать боль и страдание.

Он понимал, что, стоит ему увидеть в Вейне отражение себя самого, своих глубинных желаний и стремлений, — и это станет последней каплей, он окончательно потеряет контроль над собой, утратит разум и превратится в ничто, жалкий мусор среди других обломков собственной жизни.

Должно быть, тень этих чувств отразилась на его лице — а быть может, дело было в усталости, которая накатила вновь, заставляя опустить плечи, обычно гордо расправленные, и отвести от Вейна утомленный взгляд. Что бы тот ни увидел, он явно принял это за сигнал, потому что, ступая по плюшевой мягкости ковра, приблизился, положил ладонь Флинту на затылок и притянул к себе для поцелуя, жадного и откровенного, который лишал воли и заставлял слабеть колени.

Рука Вейна сжимала его затылок, язык, хозяйничавший во рту, отвлекал от любых мыслей, и Флинт отдался поднявшейся в нем волне желания; он зарычал, когда, не разрывая поцелуя, Вейн обхватил рукой его член и провел по нему несколько раз, уверенно, настойчиво; ноги подогнулись сами собой, и Вейн опустился вслед за ним на ковер, устроившись между раздвинутых бедер, притиснул к полу, прижимаясь животом к животу и не оставляя пространства для маневра.

Оторвавшись от его рта, Вейн скользнул губами по подбородку, затем к чувствительной точке у основания шеи. Там он впился зубами, сильно, так что Флинт вскрикнул, затем потянулся к его члену, сразу задав рукой быстрый, жесткий ритм; хриплое дыхание, пахнущее виски, и выдыхаемые непристойности обжигали покрытую испариной кожу, чужое тело двигалось в такт движению руки.

Подаваясь навстречу, Флинт чувствовал, как в глубине, словно снежный ком, растет предчувствие разрядки, заставляя бедра дрожать, а мошонку — поджиматься.  
Ритм сбился: Вейн выпустил его член, но лишь для того, чтобы вновь обхватить его вместе со своим.

Флинт остановил его, коснувшись руки, и Вейн взглянул ему в лицо: их разделяло лишь несколько дюймов, Флинт чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке и капли пота, капавшие с чужого виска на шею.

— Трахни меня, — сказал Флинт, и это прозвучало как нечто среднее между просьбой и командой. Он встретился с Вейном глазами, ожидая увидеть злорадное торжество или иной признак того, что Вейн радуется его капитуляции.

Тот действительно улыбнулся, но улыбка не была недоброй — в ней не было ни собственничества, ни тщеславия победителя.

— С удовольствием, — сказал он и, одним движением вскочив на ноги, направился к этажерке, стоявшей возле узкой койки. Выдвинув ящик, он достал оттуда закупоренный флакон и вновь со скрипом задвинул разбухшую от влаги деревяшку. Звяканье привязанной на шнурок пробки, бьющейся о стенку флакона, показалось оглушительно громким: Флинт не мог оторвать взгляда от поблескивающей золотом маслянистой жидкости, которую Вейн вылил себе на пальцы.

Когда он опустился на колени между бедер Флинта, тот уловил тяжелый и сладкий аромат сандалового дерева и не удержался от надтреснутого смешка.

— Я ведь шутил про мичманов, — пояснил он, когда Вейн на секунду замер и взглянул на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Испанцы серьезно относятся к траху, — ответил тот, прижимая кончик пальца ко входу; Флинт судорожно вздохнул. — Как и я, — добавил Вейн, протолкнув палец внутрь на одну фалангу; на этом он остановился, продолжая глядеть Флинту в лицо.

Тот кивнул — коротко и резко; сейчас, когда Вейн нависал над ним, касаясь его лишь коленями — и еще там, в гораздо более интимном месте, — он чувствовал себя неожиданно открытым и незащищенным. Он не желал этих осторожных приготовлений, хотел, чтобы все было быстро и жестко, и сейчас нетерпеливо подался бедрами навстречу; в ответ Вейн хрипло усмехнулся и послушно проник в него пальцем на всю длину.

Прикосновение жгло, и Флинт зажмурился и невольно сжался, затем выдохнул, стараясь привыкнуть. Вейн не дал ему времени, просунув второй палец, несмотря на сопротивление, и жжение стало сильнее; Флинт зашипел, прежде чем заставить себя расслабить мышцы и почувствовать, как неприятное ощущение от вторжения постепенно сменяется удовольствием.

Вейн орудовал двумя пальцами быстро, в жестком темпе, меняя их положение, пока не задел внутри ту самую точку — Флинт выгнулся на ковре, откинув голову и с трудом сдержав стон.

— Давай уже, — проговорил он полузадушенным шепотом.

Вейн рывком выдернул руку и, размазав масло по члену, обхватил горячими ладонями бедра Флинта и рванул его на себя. Он не сделал паузы, нацелившись и проникнув внутрь с такой неистовой энергией, будто бросался в бой. Флинт судорожно вздохнул — он был на пределе возбуждения и не знал, что скорее толкнет его за грань: вид Вейна, который смотрел на свой член, входящий в тугое отверстие, или ощущение собственной растянутости и заполненности, которого не приходилось испытывать все эти годы.

Он успел забыть, каково это — извиваться вот так, бездумно, переставая осознавать себя по мере того, как поднимающееся изнутри наслаждение лишает способности вздохнуть полной грудью или сказать что-либо более членораздельное, чем бессвязные ругательства.

— Ч-черт, — задохнулся он, когда Вейн в очередной раз почти вышел и вновь вошел на всю длину; тяжелые яйца Вейна шлепали по телу во время быстрых толчков, заставлявших Флинта коротко охать.

Вейн над ним напряг руки, пытаясь подтянуть его еще ближе, вжаться в него пахом. Капли пота стекали градом по дочерна загорелой коже, мышцы на шее бугрились, губы кривились в хищной ухмылке, придававшей лицу сходство с голодным зверем.

— Подрочи себе, — велел Вейн, и Флинт повиновался бездумно, раз за разом сжимая собственный член, изнывавший от напряжения; возбуждение внутри росло, как волна, готовая захлестнуть палубу корабля, и наконец мир взорвался огнями святого Эльма — он выгнулся и излился себе на живот. Мышцы сокращались, охватывая чужой член, и сквозь застилающую глаза испарину он увидел, как Вейн, окончательно утратив сдержанность, толкается самозабвенно и беспорядочно, до синяков сжимая пальцами его бедра, и наконец кончает, подавившись ругательством и проникнув, казалось, до невозможности глубоко. Его горячее семя обожгло Флинта изнутри, и тот хрипло застонал.

Вейн наконец ослабил хватку и осторожно, не отстраняясь, опустился вместе с ним на ковер. Руки его дрожали, он расставил локти, будто оградив ими Флинта с обоих боков, и уронил голову ему на грудь, тяжело дыша. Флинт чувствовал, как там, внизу соприкасаются их тела, как из него вытекает струйка остывающего семени, и знал, что, стоит Вейну пошевелиться и отодвинуться, как вместо него останется ощущение пустоты и потери.

Несколько долгих минут они не шевелились — лишь грудь у каждого вздымалась от дыхания. Затем Вейн оттолкнулся от пола и сел на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что оба перепачканы подсыхающим семенем. Он смотрел вниз, на Флинта, и тот наконец открыл глаза — взгляд Вейна ощущался, как прикосновение.

— Бьюсь об заклад, прежнему капитану такого не доставалось, — сказал Вейн — проявляя, пожалуй, всю доброту, которая была ему отпущена.

— Рад, что ты оцениваешь меня выше, чем мичмана, — криво усмехнулся Флинт, хотя это стоило ему некоторых усилий. Усталость захлестывала, как море после разрушительного шторма, и он желал лишь одного — провалиться во тьму и там, в ее колышущейся глубине, уснуть.

Вейн поднялся, протянул руку, чтобы помочь Флинту встать, и, сунув ему штаны, без лишних церемоний подтолкнул к узкой, как гроб, койке.

— Не слишком удобно, но выбирать не приходится.

Флинт не стал протестовать. Ему и правда не приходилось выбирать: пока они не прибудут в Нассау, у него нет ни корабля, ни звания капитана, ни, по большому счету, жизни — и даже когда прибудут, бог знает, как все повернется там. Он встал, чувствуя сзади тупую боль, которая напоминала ему, зачем он искал приюта у Вейна. Он решил отложить мысли о будущем еще на некоторое время.

Когда он направился к койке, Вейн свернул ковер и убрал его подальше, затем сгреб их одежду в две кучи, вытащил из этой груды собственные штаны и в конце концов устроился в кресле за огромным столом.

Флинт осторожно сел, затем вытянулся на койке. Навалившаяся тяжестью сонливость казалась старым добрым другом, и он благодарно опустился на парусиновый матрас, сохранявший запах каких-то духов. Узкая койка, напоминавшая гроб, была вполне подходящим пристанищем. Будоражащий аромат сандалового дерева и их собственные запахи еще витали в воздухе. Флинт закрыл глаза и отдался ощущению безопасности – пусть лишь сиюминутной, пока Вейн будет нести вахту в ночи.


End file.
